The mystery of the Beauxbaton girl
by mysterynotsolved
Summary: With the triwizard being brought to Hogwarts, the schools must gain unity to succeed in another test that shadows the tasks. Different people from different types groups are expected to work together to win in the competitive tests. Can a Malfoy, Granger, Krum, and beauxbaton girl coexist to acheive what is expected to be impossible?
1. Disclaimer

Okay, this is my first ever attempted Fanfic so go easy on me. I would love comments (But have mercy!).

To avoid having to put it on at every chapter. I will unwilling admit this obvious truth. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE BEAUXBATON GIRL.


	2. Chapter 1

HGpov.

There was no denying the truth now. Her friends were idiots.

When fame has now clouded their vision, the two boys of the 'Golden Trio' had chosen a more suitable companion that would fit their image. _Lavender Brown_.

Goodness, she could still hear the giggling and snobby voice that was a girlish squeal. But that would be offensive to other people of the feminine gender. She had this smug and winning smile. Now? Hermione could only think _You keep them. _At first though, it was heartbreaking for the book-loving girl as she was just discarded by her supposed friends.

It had happened at the end of the third year. None of the boys understood her, seeing her as the know-it-all bushy bookworm that was always at hand when there was homework due dates looming. But, under the impression that he was the most valuable and important boy in the wizarding world, Harry Potter decided that Hermione Granger was not helping his reputation. However, having the entire summer holidays to calm down with the help of the 'light' studying provided by professor McGonagall, Hermione had finally cleared her head of the blazing anger and knew that she did not need them. It was their lost.

When speaking to the other Weasleys in the family, there was indifference to the replacement. Only the twins paid any attention to the feelings of hurt the teenager. However there was not much they could do. But there was a high increase in the chaos of the pranks in the household.

Now, standing in her ironed robes, staring at the gleaming red train that waiting patiently with its cheerful whistling and engines drowning out the tearful goodbyes given by the parents to their leaving children, Hermione began to walk forward to the carriages. After ridding the luggage, and holding Crookshanks close to her chest, she moved to find a vacant seat that was away from the screaming students. Peacefully taking out the well-used 'Hogwarts: A history', She began to read the familiar chapters that held the flowing words. It was tranquil until the door suddenly slammed open, revealing the dreamy-eyed Luna Lovegood (also known as Loony). Hermione was wary of the almost stranger that seated herself in front of her in the compartment.

'Why, hello Hermione. I knew you were in here for the wrackspurts are all attracted to your hair,' the unasked for explanation left an awkward silence. Well, for Hermione giggling from the platinum blonde girl brought Hermione's attention back to her.

'I'm sorry Hermione that I come out with things that can make you uncomfortable.' Luna's uncharacteristic sheepish grin made Hermione smile. It was amazing that Luna Lovegood could make a sheepish look still have that infamous dreamy look that seemed permanent to her facial expressions. But, Hermione did not have long to ponder this as the Platinum blonde girl's face was already hidden behind an upside down magazine. There was no conversation between the two girls, but neither seemed to need to. They both were comfortable in enjoying each others company, no matter of each others views on the mythical world.

It did not take long for the train journey to come to an end. The jolt that announced the arrival at the station. The unspoken companionship between the two girls continued, both having a lack of friends, and they both moved to walk to the Great Hall. The trademark ginger of the Second youngest weasley was seen with the round lightening bolt surrounded by giggling girls and boys who hoped to become friends with the growing 'popular kids'. Scoffing at the absurd sight, she turned to sit at the end of the table.

This was going to be a long year.

None of her 'fellow' griffindors sat near her, only giving a minute of a confused look at the distance in the once inseparable trio. However, the seeds of rumours were beginning to grow, as the stares were beginning to become longer from other houses. But, Hermione could not become a self-pitying party, there was enough of them, so continued to do what she did best whilst the sorting took place, reading. It wasn't till the end of the sorting, the headmasters speech beginning, was when the bushy haired girl look up at the elderly figure.

'What a fine year that has joined us,' his ever twinkling eyes hovering over Harry Potter noticeably, 'and it warms my heart that all have arrived safely. Now, excitement has come to our school with an announcement by the ministry'. He stood back to reveal a small, pudgy man with a sweating forehead that glistened in the candlelight. it was laughable how his eyes were almost bug-eyed.

'Er... yes. Thank you headmaster. As many of you know, the triwizards is coming to this great castle to unite the three schools. But, we have established a new thing that I'm sure will inspire your young minds.' It was beginning to get really annoying how he drew out this speech. Most of the school only listened because it had the possibility of being something interesting, no matter who was giving out the information.

'We are doing a competition outside the Triwizards tasks. But, we will reveal more later on, when other schools arrive here.' People groaned with the lack of information. They leaned forward, as if their earnest expression would coerce the truth out of the man.

Despite their weak attempts, there was no further information given to the eager students. Whispers erupted throughout the hall, suggestions and guesses of what this mysterious thing could entail. The conversations were cut short by professor Dumbledore clearing his voice to continue with the feast. When all that remained was the last remnants of the food, the students were sent to the dormitories.

Hermione finally rested on her bed, her brain still trying to understand what was happening beyond the Triwizard tournaments, and let sleep overtake her conciousness.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

(I** am going to continue writing in first person... sorry for any confusion. I am certain the Blaise Zabini is a boy!)**

PPpov

It was a week into the school year and it was now the day of the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students. The famous Viktor Krum was coming, and even I had to admit of my crush for the mysterious seeker player. But, because of my Pugish face that I have to smear with makeup, I am sure that I would hold no interest for Krum. Annoyingly, people are under the impression that I have a crush, bordering obsession, with Draco Malfoy. They couldn't be more wrong as he was nothing but the older brother. As well as the brooding and silent Blaise Zabini. He never smiles and scares even the teachers with his towering and lean body. He emitted a dark aura that even Draco and I were wary of. But, we needn't worry, as he was very protective, but with a temper. I can only hope he finds a girl that will love him and care for him.

Moving through the ignorant students that were walking through the corridors, I made my way to the Great Hall to hear the big news involving the 'Big news' that was making all the students restless. Personally, I am not bothering in worrying what is happening. Not like its going to change my life.

_Flashback._

_A young Pansy stared up, trust glowing in her eyes. However, it was clearly misplaced with the stern and plastic looking mother that towered over the youngster with her skinny figure.  
'Mummy?' The light and childish voice only was replied with a sneer from the elder.  
'I am very disappointed with you Pansy. You, Master Zabini and Malfoy are pure-blooded! You do not associate with muggles. They are dirt on our shoes.'_

_End of short Flashback._

That was the only thing that her mother had said to me. But, I see myself lucky compared to others. At least me and Draco are only spoken to. The vast amount of scars that littered his skin were shocking. I couldn't bare to look at them without a pitying look that would appear of my face. Everyone looked at them in fear, giving a wide berth around him. That suited Blaise just fine though, much to my distress.  
Speaking of my friends, the two appeared next to me. Draco automatically had his trademark challenging smirk plastered on his face as Blaise had his indifferent and calculating expression.

Seating ourselves down in our seats, we waited impatiently for the rest of the school to be seated. The buzz with the grand arrival that I seemed to have missed with flying horses and ships were implanted in every conversation. The mudblood Granger sat by herself, nose stuck to her book, typical. I felt only a int of confusion for the lack of wonder boy and weasel's presence. Shrugging, I moved back to eating the delicious food on the table. Choosing only small amounts, I nibbled on the chicken that was the first thing that came on my plate. It was then that the doors swung open to reveal the Durmstrang men came in, and wow! My eyes zeroed on Krum, subject to many of my dreams. Hello hottie!

His broad frame and masculine features were stunning. I saw other girls swooning, checking their reflection with hidden mirrors under the tables and pushing out their chests. I sighed dejectedly. Draco noticed and nudged me.

'Don't worry sis, there is no competition.' He whispered as he watched with a hint on envy at the attention that the seeker held. I could see the idolizing faces of boys in different houses, trying to get a glimpse of the hero.

It was not long after the impressive display of fire that the Beauxbaton girls followed and my stomach was going to burst with envy. All were captivating with their beauty. Some must be at least part veela. Even Draco was making gooey eyes towards them. Blaise only watched, uninterested with any of the galloping girls. Two people followed, one a humongous woman who was scary to look at, giving Hagrid a run for his money. The other seemed to be glowing. Her ringlets of hair was a rich red, so beautiful as it cascaded down her back. She seemed to gracefully dance down the Hall. I looked at Blaise and was shocked to see that his eyes had not left her the entire time. Never straying from her form. Interesting.

The giant woman seemed to stand protectively over the petite redhead that was smiling broadly at the schools. All the other girls of Beauxbaton appeared to be occasionally checking on her, to ensure that she was safe. It was fascinating to watch how she had them wrapped by her little finger.

But I did not dwell on this, my attention soon focused on the dreamy durmstrang seeker that was looking uncomfortable with the stares from others. I almost wailed in despair at the predatory eyes of girls from Hogwarts and Beauxbaton. I was beginning to regret our seating choice. We sat at the furthest seats at the end, by the doors. Just my luck.

Professor Dumbledore, with his bloody twinkle that seemed permanent in his eyes, looked over the crowd, probably looking for wonder boy. Satisfied with seeing the scrawny raven-haired boy, he cleared his throat, getting the attention from all Wizards and Witches in the room.

'It warms my heart that both schools have arrived safely. The Goblet is open to use now to insert names, remembering age limits,' his eyes looking at the twins that were giving false innocent eyes, ' and now it is time to reveal the other event that will be happening.' It seemed that everyone simultaneously leaned forward to hear.

'To make the schools become for familiar, we are holding twenty test for groups of eight. It can be no more or no less and your are allowed to choose. But, be warned, every question will be targeted to individual houses or schools, so variety will get you further. After you have finished eating, you shall choose your teams.'

As soon as the words 'choose your teams' were spoken, people were trying to make eye contact with others to indicate they were going to be invited. I knew this was going to be painful seeming the the three of us were outcasts, with our parents getting into trouble in society.

This was going to be a difficult year for us. We all exchanged wary glances until Blaise shrugged. He spoke in his low timbre of a voice 'We shall not worry about something so silly.' Draco and I nodded in agreement. We were not going to worry about such a petty thing. But I can not help but worry about being grouped with some dimwitted people...

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

HHpov.

'Choose your teams.'

Great, I couldn't eat now. Nobody would want the bushy know-it-all. Feeling I sighed and kept my head down as others were already choosing their teams. People were edging towards Harry and Ron who were spoilt for choice. Well, At least the headmaster had made sure that there was the exact number of people to divide by eight. I reluctantly proceeded to finish the banquet of food. Finally finished, waiting for the inevitable feeling of rejection, I felt sick in the stomach as the food vanished and I waited for Professor Dumbledore to give the go for team finding. We were instructed to stand up and we moved to follow the order. when all stood waiting, instead of four long tables before the head table, there was multiple round-tables enough for eight.

'Well, let the finding of groups begin.' And at the elderly headmasters words, chaos ensued.

People literally lunged at each other to get them on their team. Instead of this tactic, I only sat at the furthest table in the corner and waited for the people who had nobody else to go with. So I was surprised to see a beautiful Beauxbaton red-head girl standing before me with her petite, slender form.

'Can we be in a team?' Her voice was filled with happiness and caring. I felt endeared by the pixie-like girl. I nodded eagerly, happy to finally have a willing partner. _Now only six to go. _She was almost vibrating with excitement and she seemed to have trouble in sitting still.

'Shall I go and find others to join?' The fast speech that she spoke in was astounding and an impressive feat. She wore peculiar clothing. Like the other girls of her Beauxbaton school, she had the standard silky light blue uniform that contrasted greatly with her rich and bright red hair. But, she also had ridiculous accessories. multiple and exotic colours were everywhere. Her orange high heels and green socks that were over her laced tights. Instead of the pencil skirt like her school-mates, she had a flowing skirt that was short, but she still had that innocent look. But, the girls eyes were the most shocking thing I have ever seen. They were glowing purple that was swirling and captivating. They seemed to stare into your soul and just screamed hyper and happy feelings that warmed my heart.

'Ummm, alright,' remembering of her question, 'what is your name? My names Hermione Granger' That was a good question. I waited for a name to the face of the purple eyed girl. Smiling at as the realisation clearly had hit her of the girl forgetting to mention her name.

'Oh, how silly of me,' she giggles, ' My name is Leah!' And with that, she was gone into the jungle of searching students.

VKpov.

vhat is that point ov this? I waited for the surrounding giggling girls to get the courage to ask me to join their team. I could hear the whispers of the girls and boys.

_No you ask him _  
_why should I _  
_(sigh) just ask him!_  
_Come on mate!_

Attention was distracted, so I did not see a pixie pop up by me. So I must haff jumped up high in surprise when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to meet two purple eyes staring up at me. She was so small and delicate she looked as if she was some doll. The red hair was distracting and I was overwhelmed by the burst of speech that I was attacked by. I couldn't understand the french accented sentences that were turning into a hum of words that were squished together in excitement. I think she spoke some french by accident but I can not be sure. Having enough of the jumble of gibberish by the hyper lady, I put my hand up to halt her. She stopped mid-sentence immediately and waited for me to allow her to continue. Professor Igor Karkaroff was also beginning to get annoyed.

'Please vill you repeat the question? Slower?' I hastily added, not wanting to have to have her repeat at full speed. She nodded and took a deep breath and gave a small frown of concentration, as if speaking slower was a difficult potions question.

'Would you like to join our group?' Her question took me by surprise. None of the other students of the three schools dared to ask such a forward question. Before I could answer, she continued. 'It's just you are standing on your own with your professor and you ain't going to get anywhere with that! What's your name.'

I blinked in surprise. She didn't know who I was? That is a surprise. Karkaroff thought so too.

'You don't know who this man is?' He snarled. Igor loved to show the world he had a celebrity in his school, with his burning jealousy of Hogwarts the Boy-who-lived. The man hated the thought of nobody not knowing of my identity. But there was also a loving and happy aura that you couldn't help but orintate around. But, Professor Karkaroff seemed immune to her lovable exterior.

'He shall not. This is Viktor Krum and deserves a group of higher class rather than _you_.' The girl was obviously taken aback by the snarl of my teacher, and I felt protective of the little pixie. I stepped forward and bowed, smiling slightly.

'I would be honoured and delighted.' She clapped her hands eagerly and grabbed me hand to proceed to drag me to a table. Igor's screeching of detests were drowned out by the groans of disappointment from my fans. But the pixie paid no mind to them.

'Hermione's going to be so happy that I got another person, now we need to find three more!' She laughed and rushed forward the last few steps to see to a bushy haired girl who sat waiting for her. From her uniform, she was obviously a Griffindor from Hogwarts and she seemed thrilled to see the pixie again.

'Look Hermione! I got another to join forces with us! We are so going to beat them all.' She sat down, and grinned at the girl that appeared to be called Hermione. Realisation jogged my memory as the headlines flashed across my mind. The Hermione Granger, friends to the Mr Potter. She seemed to see my recognition. A bitter look took over her features.

'Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. Harry has found friends in others.' The sad look on her face made me sympathise the girl. However, before I could ask further, the pixie had taken Miss Granger into a hug, and whispered words that shocked me.

'Don't worry Mio, You are my bestest friend! And no-one could get better than you.'

Miss Granger gave a teary smile. 'Mio?'

'What? Hermione is waaaaay to long! Besides, you can call me Lee-lee! Okay you two.' And, I knew that me and 'Mio' and found an amazing pixie friend in Lee-lee. And me and Miss Granger met eyes, and I knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

.

.

.


End file.
